Transformers are often used in floating gate driver circuits for driving high power/voltage switches, for example, high voltage IGBTs for motor control and other applications. In such an application, a transformer provides isolation between low voltage driver circuitry and high voltage power switch circuitry. Such transformers may also be employed to communicate data signals between electrically isolated circuits (e.g., to communicate signals via a transceiver).
Traditionally, high-voltage isolation has required the use of bulky transformers. However, such transformers may be costly, cumbersome, and all transformers may be negatively affected by unwanted common-mode noise, such as noise generated by parasitic capacitances and/or an external magnetic field.
Conventional transformers inherently exhibit two kinds of parasitic capacitances: distributed parasitic capacitances between adjacent windings on a transformer; and interwinding parasitic capacitances between primary and secondary windings of the transformer. These parasitic capacitances result from the close proximity between transformer windings. The magnetic core is generally arranged between the primary and secondary windings of the transformer, so that the magnetic field generated by the transformer may be better conducted. However, operation of the transformer may induce the flow of disadvantageous currents within the magnetic core, if the core, for example, contacts the transformer windings. These currents may result in a degradation of the galvanic insulation between primary and secondary windings.
Furthermore, an externally applied magnetic field may result in disadvantageous common mode magnetic interference within conventional transformers. Such a magnetic field may induce the flow of unwanted currents within the primary and/or secondary windings of the transformer. These common-mode currents may cause a magnetic flux to form around the conductors of the primary and/or secondary windings, thereby inducing noise within the windings.